


Leisure Time

by KlingyKlaus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Choking, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlingyKlaus/pseuds/KlingyKlaus
Summary: The tentacles love Klaus.This is just a PWP





	Leisure Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely werelocked for being my beta. I adore you. 
> 
> This is the fault of the Horrance Discord. I love them, this is all I have to offer.

Coming back from the dead was… hard. There were so many things about his body that he had to relearn and cope with. It wasn’t all bad, though. Since rejoining the land of the living, Ben had gained better control over the eldritch beings inside of him. A development that he owed almost entirely to being dead. 

The years he had spent in a constant state of not-quite-dead-but-definitely-not-alive put him on a similar plane of existence as the collective consciousness of the being inside of him. During the times that Klaus was so high out of his mind he couldn’t even see Ben, and even times he wasn’t, Ben was communing with the creatures his body was still housing in death. Maybe it was his consciousness housing them? Ben didn’t really want to think about the specifics. That way lay madness.

Regardless of the mechanics, Ben had formed a bond with Them. It helped to learn that when he was young and afraid, They had been young and afraid too. It was strange, because he knew They were old. But They knew so little about the world and how it worked. It made sense now, that They committed such acts of violence during the few times Ben had let Them out. Constantly being cooped up, only allowed out when Their host was under duress. They had felt his fear, They told him. Knowing nothing of the world, other than the glimpses of destruction They witnessed on missions, They felt his fear and assumed he was in danger. They were acting accordingly to Their only goal: protect Their human. 

Now that Ben was completely alive again, and connected to Them in a way he’d never been, he could allow Them more freedom then they had previously. Their favorite thing to do was explore the world. They had gotten great at handling things, using Their telepathic link to Ben to relay all of the things They experienced. 

Ben was in the library, the tentacles spilling out from his middle as he read a book. The Little Prince was a favorite of his, and he was enjoying it for the fifth time while They explored the room. He was so immersed in his book, that he didn’t notice Klaus coming into the room and curling up in the chair beside him.

Vaguely, he registered Their quiet whisper in his mind alerting him to Klaus’ presence. Ben gave the equivalent of a noncommittal noise over their bond, and continued to read his book.

Klaus was reading a graphic novel, and They were winding over and around him like They always did when Klaus was in the room while They were out. Ben wasn’t terribly phased, though the feeling of Klaus’ silky ringlets beneath the tentacles was terribly distracting in the early days, until he felt the  _ heat. _

While he had been reading, They had been exploring Klaus like They always did. At some point, though, one of Them had penetrated Klaus’ lips. And Klaus had  _ let Them _ . His brother had always had an oral fixation, something Ben was mortified by and grateful for in turns, but what was happening was beyond that. One only reacted this way if what they had was an oral  _ obsession _ . 

Ben turned to see Klaus, in the overstuffed armchair, reading his novel. A normal thing to see in a library. What had Ben’s breath hitching, and his skin gaining that itchy-hot feeling of embarrassed arousal, was the tentacle Klaus was absently suckling. 

Seeing the tentacle moving in and out of Klaus’ mouth, pulsing and splitting his pretty pink mouth wide, was making Ben squirm. The  _ feeling  _ of that slick-wet, satin-smooth tongue and hot suction made Ben  _ shake.  _ It was intense, all he could focus on, and Klaus didn’t even realize what he was doing.

Book forgotten, Ben watched as the tentacle continued to fuck Klaus’ mouth. The others, he couldn’t help but notice, were boxing Klaus in. One across his bird-like chest, large black mass dwarfing him and contrasting beautifully to the pale skin there. The tapered end was stroking idly over one pale, rosy nipple, and Ben could feel it pebbling beneath the slip-slick oil-smooth texture of the tentacle. 

Another of Them was sliding down Klaus’ waist, pushing into his waistband. The skin there was warm, and They rumbled amusedly at him over their bond as his hips stuttered into the air in search of nonexistent friction. Ben was painfully hard, and his mind was caught between the feeling of Klaus’ mouth on the tentacle, and imagining what that mouth would feel like on his  _ dick.  _ Hot and slick on his flesh, just like it was on the tentacle that was currently reaching back farther into Klaus’ throat and  _ choking him.  _

When Ben looked over again, Klaus’ book was on the floor and he was sprawled across the armchair in a boneless heap. His legs were spread wide to make room for the tentacle down his loose jogging pants, and his wrists were held fast by two more of Them so that he was effectively pinned. But the one that had Ben’s rapt attention was the tentacle that was causing all those gagging, wet noises.

Klaus’ mouth was stuffed full of tentacle, and Ben’s thighs tensed at the thought of having his dick in there _ alongside it _ , drool slipping down his chin. His brother’s eyes were glassy from unshed tears, his face red and blotchy from lack of oxygen. Ben could feel Klaus’ throat contract around the invasive tentacle at the same time as he watched the spit it forced from Klaus’ mouth. The medium was soaked in perspiration and spit, messy and adorably debauched. 

_ ‘Look at him’  _ They demanded in Their ancient, deep voice.  _ ‘See how he opens so beautifully for us? For _ you. _ ’ _

How could Ben  _ not  _ look? There was Klaus, thin hips bucking into the feeling of the tentacles wrapped around the hot, soft flesh of his dick while he made the prettiest choked off crying noises around the tentacle that was massaging his throat from the inside. There was Klaus, and Ben was  _ lost. _

All of the sensations were nearly too much for Ben to handle. A situation greatly affected by the absolute filth They were whispering to him about Klaus. Filth like graphic descriptions of what They could do to Klaus’ rail-thin frame. Fantasies about getting Klaus on his knees and making him  _ obey _ that got Ben pressing a hand to his mouth while the other yanked viciously at his hair. Anything to stave off the orgasm he could feel building, despite the fact that he hadn’t even been touched.

His attempts to stave off an embarrassing, yet undoubtedly satisfying, orgasm were thwarted by Klaus. Seeing his brother’s body lock up, wet green eyes rolling in their sockets as his hips quivered and spit spilled out of his slack mouth was undoubtedly hot. But what pushed Ben over that edge of white-hot  _ too much _ , was the  _ feeling _ . He could feel Klaus’ throat convulse around the tentacle as he tried to scream through blocked airways, as well as he could feel the scorching sticky-messy slide of Klaus’ cum. Could practically write a seismological reading of the way Klaus’ body seized from lack of oxygen and an overload of pleasure. 

The intense sensory overload was what finally sent Ben crashing headfirst into a deep dark pool of bone-melting pleasure. 

When he came back to reality, Klaus was slumped over with a tentacle massaging over his throat, from the outside this time, and another with its tip in his mouth. It was clear that the function was comfort, rather than pleasure, as Klaus suckled gently, bright eyes dazed. The feeling still sent an aftershock of pleasure through Ben’s body. 

It took Ben a while longer to realize that a tentacle was stroking gently over his own face, caressing his cheekbones pressing gently at his temples in a soothing way. 

Taking a page from Klaus’ book, Ben relaxed back into the little couch he had claimed for himself. He could get up to clean himself in a moment. He was basking.

His rest, it seemed, was really going to be a nap. He could feel his eyes dropping, powerless to stop them after the intensity of the situation and the force of the orgasm he had just had. As he drifted to sleep, he heard an echo across his bond with Them. A whispered ‘ _ mine _ ’, that he knew applied to both him and Klaus.

Rather than freak him out, the thought made him feel warm. Safe and cared for. And then he was asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile, comments give me butterflies. 
> 
> I’m always down for requests on my tumblr, same as my user here, Klingklaus.


End file.
